Khorne
thumb|250px Khorne znany także jako Bóg Krwi, Pan Czaszek, Władca Wojny, lub Wielki Rzeźnik jest najbardziej gwałtownym i destrukcyjnym spośród czterech ohydnych Bogów Chaosu. Uosabia niepohamowaną agresję, bezmyślny szał i rozlew krwi na polu bitwy. Jego żądza krwi jest nienasycona, więc zawsze będzie zmuszał swoich wyznawców do chwytania za broń i mordowania w jego imieniu. Jego największym rywalem jest Tzeentch, Wielki Czarownik, zwany także Zmieniającym Drogi, choć Khorne najbardziej ze wszystkich swych braci nienawidzi Slaanesha, który jest Bogiem Mrocznej Rozkoszy. Khorne nade wszystko ceni honor, waleczność, siłę i pogardę na śmierci, za to nienawidzi tchórzostwa. Bóg Krwi jest symbolem śmierci i zniszczenia, wzbudzającym strach i przerażenie we wszystkich mieszkańcach Starego Świata, przypisywana mu żądza niczym nieusprawiedliwionej destrukcji i mordu stoi w sprzeczności z prawem i moralnością większości cywilizowanych krain. Jednakże w pewnych miejscach szczególnie tam, gdzie nie sięga karząca ręka sprawiedliwości, Khorne jest czczony ze względu na swoją siłę. Opis Przedstawienie thumb|300px|Khorne na swoim mosiężnym tronieKhorne jest zazwyczaj przedstawiany jako ogromna, humanoidalna postać o skórze koloru krwi. Nosi misternie zdobioną zbroję płytową, pokrytą zawiłymi runami oraz wizerunkami postaci krzyczących z bólu i męki. Potężny hełm z rogami tylko częściowo zakrywa nieludzkie oblicze bóstwa, wykrzywione w grymasie nienawiści. Królestwo Khorne'a Ziemie Boga Krwi w Domenie Chaosu są jałowe, popękane i suche, z wyjątkiem nieustannych rzek krwi które nigdy się nie wyczerpią z powodu niekończących się walk. W całym królestwie legiony wojowników rzucają się do walki wyłącznie ze względu na to, żeby przelać krew. W centrum królestwa Khorne'a znajduje się on sam, który to siedzi na wielkim, mosiężnym tronie, wzniesionym na szczycie kopca z czaszek i zakrwawionych kości. Są to szczątki istot pomordowanych w walce przez jego wyznawców. thumb|300px|Domena Khorne'aNie sposób zliczyć czaszek pod makabrycznym tronem Boga Krwi, bowiem każda minuta każdego dnia przynosi kolejne ścięte głowy, składane w ofierze najbardziej krwawemu z bogów. Ogary Khorna ogryzają kości nowych ofiar, zawsze gotowe polować na tchórzy, którzy unikają otwartej bitwy. I wciąż zbyt mało czaszek spoczywa u stóp tronu Khorna, bowiem choć przysparzają mu chwały, nie są w stanie zaspokoić jego wiecznego głodu krwi. Khorne nie dba o to, skąd płynie krew, a czaszki są składane w ofierze, o ile dzieje się to w jego imieniu. Często zdarza się, że wojownicy i mistrzowie Khorna walczą między sobą, pojedynkują się i walczą, aby udowodnić swoje umiejętności walki i wznieść się wyżej w oczach swojego Pana. Kult Zasięg Kultu Wyznawcy Khorna rekrutują się spośród wojowników Chaosu, fanatyków, morderców i berserkerów. Wielu z nich urzeka perspektywa niepohamowanego rozlewu krwi. Liczne norsmeńskie plemiona odpowiedziały na zew Pana Czaszek i od tej pory nieprzerwanie są postrachem mórz Starego Świata. Od czasu do czasu wojownik w ogniu walki słyszy pieśń Khorna i wpada w szał, nurzając się w krwi poległych i tym samym oddając się w służbę okrutnemu bogu. Odmieńcy są zazwyczaj zabijani na miejscu przez dawnych kompanów, ale niektórym udaje się zbiec na Pustkowia Chaosu, gdzie dołączają do hord Khorna. Nie tylko dzicy mieszkańcy północy są wyznawcami Krwawego Boga. Wiele cywilizacji czci aspekty Khorna pod różnymi imionami: niektórzy uważają, że nawet Elfi bóg mordu, Khaine jest jednym z wcieleń Khorna. Nie ma swoich świątyń, jedyną ceremonią ku jego czci jest walka, a miejscem obcowania z Bogiem Wojny bitewne pole. Jedynym rytuałem towarzyszącym przelewowi krwi praktykowanemu przez jego wyznawców jest przerażający zew bitewny: „''Krwi dla Boga Krwi!” Wojownicy Khorna thumb|250px|Hordy Boga Krwi Kodeks wojownika Khorna jest prosty: pragnie krwi i więcej krwi, nieważne skąd pochodzi. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Khorne gardzi czarodziejstwem, jednakże jego wojownicy z chęcią sięgają po magiczne bronie, bowiem te pomocne są w rzeziach. Nie ma zatem czarodziejów czczących Khorna, a jego czempioni hołdują życiu i śmierci z ostrzem w ręku. Powszechnym znakiem przywdziewanym przez wyznawców Krwawego Boga jest Obroża Khorna, szeroki pas ćwiekowany z obu stron długimi kolcami. Uważa się, że Obroże są atrybutami Ogarów Khorna i chronią właściciela przed wrogą magią. Czempioni Khorna są często nieprzewidywalnymi wojownikami, bowiem uznają, że dzień bez krwawej ofiary dla Khorna to dzień stracony. Co więcej, Khorne patrzy przychylnym okiem na tych, którzy gotowi są poświęcić dla niego swych przyjaciół czy sprzymierzeńców i ukarze wyznawcę, który zawiedzie jako kat. Koniec końców, Khorne nie dba, czyja krew zostanie przelana. Z tego też powodu inni wyznawcy Chaosu boją się, a nawet nienawidzą tych, którzy zyskali przychylność Khorna. Czempioni Khorna lubują się w rywalizacji i kiedy dwaj czempioni wejdą sobie w drogę, kończy się to nieuchronnie przelewem krwi i śmiercią, o ile nie dojdą do wniosku, że ich bóg zebrał ich, by stoczyli większą bitwę. Armie, które maszerują na wojnę pod wezwaniem Khorna to widok budzący grozę. Ze wszystkich wyznawców Niszczycielskich Mocy to słudzy Khorna hołdują sztuce walki i żelaznej dyscyplinie. Elitarni wojownicy Khorna maszerują bez wytchnienia, a każdy ich krok niesie zagrożenie. Na mosiężne drzewce ociekających krwią sztandarów nabijają odcięte głowy. Maszerują w grobowej ciszy, każdy marzy o czekającej go rzezi. Wokół nich tężeje powietrze, a im dłużej ostrza wojowników pozostają w pochwach, tym gwałtowniejszy atak, w którym uwolnią swój gniew. Kiedy armie Khorna wkraczają na pole bitwy i stawiają szeregi, jego wojownicy przemieniają się w ryczącą, szarżującą masę mięśni i stali, która uderza wroga niczym pięść samego Krwawego Boga. Władca Wojny najbardziej ceni sobie broń, która przelewa najwięcej krwi, a więc ogromne miecze, topory i halabardy. Rywalizacja ze Slaaneshem Mimo że Khorne traktuje wszystkich pozostałych bogów jako swoich nieprzyjaciół, wydaje się żywić szczególną nienawiść do Slaanesha, Pana Rozkoszy. Zmysłowe i hedonistyczne nastawienie wyznawców Slaanesha wyraźnie kontrastuje z żądzą krwi i przemocy kultystów Khorna, dlatego te dwie grupy zwalczają się przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Charakter thumb|250px|[[Rycerze Chaosu|Rycerz Boga Krwi]]Dla większości czcicieli Khorna służba bogu jest sprawą dosyć prostą - wystarczy wybrać droge absolutnej przemocy i poświęcić się rzezi oraz walce. Khorne nie jest zainteresowany intrygami, sekretami i podstępami, dlatego jego słudzy najczęściej opuszczają cywilizowane miejsca, w pełni poświęcając się krwawym rytuałom i nieustannym bitwom na Pustkowiach Chaosu. Nie zawierają trwałych sojuszy, gdyż równie chętnie zabijają przeciwników, jak i siebie nawzajem. Ci, którzy nie są w stanie oprzeć się ządzy krwi, zamieniają się w ogarnięte obłędem bestie lub szalonych morderców. Obłąkani fanatycy przemierzają ulice miast i wiosek Starego Świata, bełkoczac bez sensu lub w samobójczym szale głosząc chwałę Boga Krwi. Magistrzy i uczeni, którzy badają słowa oraz uczynki Khorna w nadziei, że dzięki temu uda im się pokonać jego sługi, często bywają nawiedzani przez myśli pełne przemocy i krwi. Tym samym ryzykują popadnięcie w obłęd i zależność od Pana Czaszek. Złość i okrucieństwo Khorna to nieokiełznana siła, która uderza zarówno w jego wrogów, jak sprzymierzeńców. Pan Czaszek z prawdziwą przyjemnością ogląda sceny rzezi i barbarzyństwa. Zachęca do rozlewu krwi, dmąc w róg, którego echo niesie się po całych Pustkowiach Chaosu. Gdy trwa wojna, słychać ryk Khorna, doprowadzający do szaleństwa każdego, kto go usłyszy. Spośród wszystkich bóstw Chaosu to właśnie Khorne najmocniej pragnie wojny i zniszczenia. Nieustannie podburza swoich wyznawców, aby ruszali na wyprawy przeciw miastom i osadom Starego Świata. Celem Khorna jest ujrzenie Starego Świata zniszczonego i ogarniętego pożogą, mórz zamienionych w oceany krwi i stosów czaszek, wzniesionych ku czci Wielkiego Rzeźnika. To bóg agresywny i silny, ceniący działanie i męstwo. Nakazuje więc, żeby jego wyznawcy toczyli jak najwięcej wojen, a w przerwach przygotowywali się do następnych bitew. Wśród wyznawców Khorna nie spotyka się zbyt wielu strategów, gdyż dalekosiężne planowanie kłóci się z żądzą krwi i niszczenia. Jedynie w rzadkich przypadkach bóg zsyła kultystom wizje dotyczące sposobów konstruowania potężnej broni. Zazwyczaj są to machiny oblężnicze lub inne wielkie i śmiercionośne urządzenia. Symbol thumb|Wojownik KhornaSymbol Khorna zwykle przypomina runę w kształcie litery X, której dolne ramiona są połączone poziomą belką, a w centrum znajduje się stylizowana czaszka. To zresztą dominujący motyw zdobniczy na zbrojach i orężu wyznawców Khorna, a większość z nich odcina głowy pokonanym wrogom. Po wysuszeniu noszą je dumnie na zbroi lub przy siodle wierzchowca. Pokryte krwią lub czerwoną farbą kości zabitych przeciwników rzuca się na stosy przy ołtarzach lub nosi ze sobą jako oznakę laski bóstwa. Kolory Khorna to czerwień, czerń i odcienie miedzi. Khorne nie obdarza szczególną łaską żadnych zwierząt, ale kultyści niekiedy wyczuwają jego obecność w straszliwych psach myśliwskich i bojowych oraz w młodych, niewykastrowanych bykach. Te ostatnie czasem kroczą przed wyruszającą na pole bitwy hordą, lecz przeważnie składa się je w ofierze Bogu Krwi Magia Bóg Krwi nie używa magii i nie obdarowuje swoich wyznawców zaklęciami, Droga Pana Czaszek to ścieżka wojenna, nic ma tam miejsca na magię i jej subtelności. Wyznawcy wierzą, że Khorne nienawidzi magii we wszelkich przejawach, poprzysięgli więc zabijać wszystkich adeptów magii, jakich spotkają na swej drodze. Prawda jest jednak taka, że Khorna cieszy każda rzeź, niezależnie od tego, kto pada jej ofiarą. Nikt nie słyszało czarnoksiężnikach, którzy poświęciliby się Khornowi, jednakże nie oznacza to, ze jego wyznawcy nie mogą używać magicznej broni. Wręcz przeciwnie, jest to cenna nagroda, zwłaszcza gdy została zdobyta jako tup wojenny. Przykazania Khorne wymaga od wyznawców, aby przelewali krew i zabijali, kiedy tylko jest to możliwe. Większość jego czcicieli to wojownicy, ale każdy, kto pragnie mordować bez zważania na konsekwencje, może liczyć na błogosławieństwo Krwawego Boga. Nie ma w kalendarzu żadnych świąt poświęconych temu bóstwu, ale jego słudzy czasem obchodzą rocznice szczególnie krwawych bitew. *Najwspanialszą modlitwą jest chlust krwi z rozerwanej tętnicy wroga i trzask jego łamanych kości. *Nie ma niczego złego w zabiciu innego wyznawcy Khorna, jeżeli dzieje się to na chwałę Boga Krwi. *Zbieraj trofea po pokonanych przez przeciwnikach. *Ozdabiaj się czaszkami wrogów i pij krew nieprzyjaciół, a otrzymasz łaskę Pana Czaszek. *Zabijaj zawsze i wszędzie dekadenckich wyznawców Slaanesha. *Litość jest dla słabych. Nie oszczędzaj wrogów, gdyż Bóg Krwi nie okaże ci litości. A gniew jego jest straszny. Demony Khorna *Ogary Chaosu *Krwiopuszcze *Krwiopijca Źródła *''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2-ga Edycja - Księga Spaczenia *''Warhammer Armie: Wojownicy Chaosu'' (8 Edycja) *''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 3-cia Edycja - Liber Carnagia: The Book of Blood'' Kategoria:Khorne Kategoria:Bogowie Chaosu